Currently available radio receivers include those which are dedicated and specially constructed for domestic, shortwave listening, scanning, amateur radio, and professional applications.
Domestic receivers usually have limited capabilities and performance. Shortwave receivers have better (but still limited) capabilities and performance, at a higher price. Many scanning receivers cover a wide range of frequencies, as much as 500 kHz to 512 MHz or more, and usually include a variety of scanning capabilities. However they are either limited to discrete frequency steps of approximately 5 kHz (which greatly reduces their ability to receive non-channelized signals), or else have mediocre RF performance, or both.
Amateur receivers have medium to high performance, but except for a few expensive units, have a limited frequency range. Professional receivers have high performance and capabilities, but are very expensive and outside the reach of all except professional and government users.
No receivers, which are generally available to the public, are capable of decoding received signals and making intelligent decisions based on the content of those signals.